1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas exchange valve arrangement for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas exchange valves are known from the prior art. The prior art discloses many different principles for actuating gas exchange valves that control the operation of internal combustion engines. DE 198 37 837 C1 describes a device for actuating a gas exchange valve. In this device, an electromagnetic actuator is provided, that comprises an opening magnet and a closing magnet, between which an armature is able to move back and forth in an axial direction.
DE 10 2004 018 359 A1 describes a hydraulic actuating drive for gas exchange valves of an internal combustion engine. Here a stem of a gas exchange valve can be shifted between a first and a second end position as a function of the way in which a variable hydraulic fluid volume is chambered. A volume flow rate of hydraulic fluid leaving the chamber is adjusted by a flow valve, wherein this flow valve is designed as an electrical switching valve with the ability to assume at least three different switch positions.